Un recuerdo único: la foto del festival
by Yowlin kitten
Summary: Yusuke y sus amigos van a un típico festival japones, qué pasará en él? y que pasará entre el apuesto pelirrojo y nuestra guía espiritual favorita? solo leanlo y dejen sus reviews si quieren xD


Hola a todos!!!!!

Hace mucho tiempo que ya no escribía fanfics, ahora si volví para hacer nuevos fics de Kurama y Botan….yupiiii!!!!!xD

Bueno en esta ocasión les traigo un fic que hice basándome en una imagen de YYH en un festival.

Me encantó la imagen, así que creé una historia para ella que espero que les guste xD

Bueno menos charla y más acción xD

**Declaimer:** YYH no me pertenece…(-_-;), todos sabemos que pertenece a Togashi…snif snif ….

Un recuerdo único: la foto de festival

Como siempre Yusuke y sus amigos se hallaban reunidos todos juntos en el parque, planeando que podían hacer el fin de semana.

"Oigan qué podemos hacer este fin de semana muchachos?" pregunto Yusuke aburrido.

"No lo sé Urameshi no se me ocurre nada" dijo Kuwabara.

"Pues debemos de pensar algo rápido porque no me pienso quedar en mi casa un fin de semana" dijo Yusuke.

" Qué tal si vamos al cine?" preguntó Kuwabara.

"Ya fuimos la otra vez" respondió Yusuke con su misma expresión aburrida en el rostro.

"Qué tal si vamos al centro comercial" dijo Keiko.

"Es cierto!!" concordó Botan con ella.

"Centro comercial?? Ja!!! Eso es para chicas" dijo Yusuke burlándose y haciéndolas enojar a las dos jóvenes.

"Ya sé!!!! Vamos a los video juegos" dijo Yusuke.

"Eso es para chicos" dijeron ambas jóvenes aún molestas.

"Mujeres!!! quién las entiende!" dijo Yusuke con un tono despreciativo

"Hombres!!! quién les entiende a ustedes!" dijeron Keiko y Botan con el mismo tono despreciativo. Antes de que surgiera una discusión más fuerte, Kurama interfirió en el asunto.

"Oigan chicos no discutan debemos de pensar en qué haremos este fin de semana"

"Kurama tiene razón…y qué haremos?" dijo Botan.

"Hmmm…" hubo un momento pensativo entre los amigos, hasta que Keiko dirigio la mirada a un cartel pegado a un poste a pocos metros de donde se hallaban ellos.

"Ya sé!!!Miren!! Habrá un festival en la ciudad este sábado por la noche, porqué no participamos de ella? Preguntó Keiko muy entusiasmada.

"Tienes razón!!" dijo Botan. "Es cierto!!!" dijeron los demás concordando con Keiko.

"Suena bien…"dijo Yusuke, "Entonces iremos a ese festival" dijo el detective muy decidido.

Así que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para asistir al festival.

"Esto será genial!!" dijo Yusuke muy animado.

Llegó el día del festival y todos fueron vestidos con sus kimonos hasta Hiei (quien decidió ir para asegurarse que a su hermana no le pasara nada malo al lado del torpe de Kuwabara)

"Vaya todos vinieron!! Hasta tu Hiei…. a qué viniste enano?" dijo Kuwabara.

"Eso no te importa imbécil" le respondió Hiei.

"Ayyy!!!Maldito enano!!espera a que te ponga las manos encim…"decía Kuwabara hasta que fue interrumpido por su amada Yukina.

"Kazuma no le hagas daño" dijo la princesa de hielo. Kuwabara dirigió la atención a Yukina y al notar una expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la pequeña, abandonó rápidamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer y agarró las manos de la kaorime de hielo.

"No te preocupes Yukina, no lo haré daño si tu no lo quieres ….porque el poder del amor es más fuerte que la fuerza bruta, además Hiei sabe que saldrá lastimado si llega a enfrentarse al gran Kazuma Kuwabara" dijo el joven riéndose convencidamente.

La kaorime solo sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras Hiei lo lanzaba una mirada fulminante y los demás miraban con una gota en la cabeza por lo cursi que se puso Kuwabara.

"Y bien… qué esperamos Yusuke? Vamos a divertirnos!!" dijo Keiko mientras estiraba el brazo del detective espiritual.

"Es cierto Yukina! Quieres que te gane un pez dorado?" preguntó Kuwabara.

"Claro kazuma". Las dos jóvenes parejas comenzaron a marcharse a rumbos distintos y Hiei desapareció al quien sabe donde, dejando solos a Kurama y Botan.

"Vaya no sabía que todos tenían sus propios planes hoy" dijo Botan sorprendida.

"Sí, creo que eso nos deja solo a ti a mi" dijo Kurama.

"Así parece" contestó la joven guía.

"Paseamos??" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Qué??? dijo la guía un poco confundida.

"No se tu, pero yo vine a divertirme y no a seguir a dos parejas enamoradas" dijo Kurama con una sonrisa. Botan lo miró un poco sorprendida.

"Tienes razón, vamos a pasear.." dijo la joven y agarró el brazo del pelirrojo.

La joven pareja comenzó a recorrer el lugar.

"Te ves muy bien con esa mascara" dijo Botan.

"Ah? Este? más bien creo que me veo ridículo, fue Keiko quien quiso que me lo pusiera " dijo Kurama.

"No, no es cierto!!! Te ves…muy tierno con ella" dijo Botan sonrojándose un poco.

"Gracias…" dijo Kurama sorprendido por las palabras de la joven. Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Quieres un algodón de azúcar?" preguntó el pelirrojo a la guía para cortar el silencio.

"Sí!!! , me encantaría!!…" dijo Botan. Así que el joven fue a comprarlo.

"Me ayudarías a comerlo? Es muy grande para que yo me lo acabe sola" dijo la guía.

"Claro.." contestó el pelirrojo.

Los dos se sentaron en un banco y comenzaron a comerlo. Botan arrancó un pedazo del algodón de azucar y puso frente al rostro de Kurama, él la miró sorprendido.

"Botan… qué haces?" preguntó el joven.

"Abre la boca …" dijo la ella.

"Botan…."

"Vamos no seas tímido…abre la boca…"siguió la guía.

"Botan…"

"Vamos hazlo por mi…. Si?" insistió la chica. Ante las insistencias de Botan con sus ojitos de perrito, Kurama abrió la boca y Botan depositó el pedazo de algodón.

"Ves? No fue tan difícil…quieres más uno?" dijo ella con una sonrisa y volvió a depositar otro pedazo en la boca de Kurama.

"Sabes….es mucho más rico cuando tu me lo das de comer" dijo el pelirrojo haciéndola sonrojar.

Al terminar de comer, ambos jóvenes siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un lugar, un poco apartado del festival en donde había muchas luciérnagas volando por todas partes y que al mismo tiempo parecían estar haciendo un maravilloso espectáculo ante la presencia se la joven pareja.

" Esto es tan hermoso…no lo crees?" dijo Botan posando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurama.

"Sí, es muy bello" dijo el joven un tanto ruborizado. Ambos disfrutaban del mágico y romántico momento observando a las luciérnagas.

Luego sin pensarlo dos veces Botan dio un beso en la mejilla de de Kurama. Él quedó sorprendido y más sonrojado.

"Por qué fue eso?" preguntó él suavemente.

"No lo sé…solo quería aprovechar lo especial del momento" dijo Botan ruborizada.

Kurama la miró dulcemente y sonrió.

"Pues lamento decirte que fallaste" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Fallé?" preguntó ella sorprendida.

"Sí, fallaste" volvió a repetirlo. Y en un breve momento, Botan se hallaba besada tiernamente en los labios por el apuesto pelirrojo.

"Es así como se hace" dijo el joven. Botan quedó totalmente sonrojada.

"No lo sabia" dijo ella tímidamente.

"Ahora ya lo sabes" dijo Kurama y le dio un segundo beso que duró más tiempo que el primero. Al rato dijeron sus confesiones de amor uno al otro, terminando por abrazarse entre el espectáculo de luciérnagas que volaban alrededor de la tierna pareja.

Luego ambos volvieron al festival y se encontraron con Yusuke y Keiko. Yusuke estaba tratando de ganar un oso de peluche para Keiko en el juego tiro al blanco mientras comía un algodón de azúcar.

Kurama también quiso intentarlo y acertó justo al blanco en su primera tentativa ganando un gran oso de peluche para Botan.

"Gracias Kurama…es muy lindo…" dijo Botan.

"Ves Yusuke? Kurama ganó en tan solo una ves y tú estas intentando por vigésima segunda vez" gritó Keiko con un tono enojado mientras se abanicaba fuertemente con su abanico en señal de nerviosismo.

"Ayy ya Keiko!!! Tranquilízate!!!ya te conseguiré uno" dijo el detective pero luego ambos jóvenes quedaron mudos de sorpresa al ver a Kurama y Botan dándose un repentino beso sin notar la presencia de los amigos.

"Y a ustedes qué les pasa?" dijo Yusuke sorprendido. Kurama y Botan quedaron sonrojados.

"Es que…Botan y yo ya somos novios"

"Que????" gritaron Yusuke y Keiko al mismo tiempo.

"Desde cuándo???" preguntó Keiko.

"Desde ahora" respondió Botan.

"Vaya quien lo diría, este festival sí les vino bien a los dos después de todo" dijo Yusuke aún sorprendido.

"Así parece…" dijo Kurama mientras rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de Botan.

"Pues muchas felicidades a los dos!!!!" dijo Keiko alegremente .

"Felicidades!!!" dijo Yusuke en el mismo tono.

"Gracias!!!!" dijeron ambos contentos.

En ese momento aparecieron Kuwabara con Yukina y atrás de ello Hiei(que parecía haber estado siguiéndolos de lejos toda la noche).

"Oigan los hemos estado buscando por todas partes. Dónde estaban? Preguntó Kuwabara a los cuatro jóvenes y al ver a Kurama y Botan tan juntos preguntó:

"Y a ustedes que les pasa?"

"Pues Botan y yo ya somos novios desde ahora" contestó Kurama.

"Qué????? en serio???? dijo Kuwabara también con un tono de sorpresa, y luego los felicitó junto a Yukina, excepto Hiei que solo los miró de lejos dándoles media sonrisa a ambos como gesto de felicitaciones.

"Bien…que tal si nos quitamos una foto para recordar este momento ahora que estamos todos juntos" dijo keiko que habia traido su cámara fotográfica.

"Sí!!!buena idea" dijeron todos.

"Quién quitará la foto? Porque yo no lo pienso hacer" dijo Keiko

"Tampoco yo" dijo Yusuke.

"Ni yo" dijo Kuwabara. Al ver que todos se negaban, surgió una dulce y tierna voz.

"Yo lo haré" dijo Yukina con una sonrisa.

Asi que todos comenzaron a posicionarse Keiko y Yusuke se ubicaron a la izquierda, Kuwabara se ubico atrás de todos y Hiei frente a todos, ambos en el medio, y por último Kurama y botan se posicionaron a la derecha.

Listos?? Sonrían!!! Dijo Yukina pero antes de oprimir el botón de la cámara, Yusuke puso su algodón de azúcar frente al rostro de Hiei, éste lo empujó molesto, Keiko quedó sorprendida por lo que Yusuke hacía, Kurama solo sonreía, Botan trataba de controlar su risa tapándose la boca y Kuwabara reía maliciosamente junto a Yusuke haciendo estallar unos tipos de fuegos artificiales encima de ellos (o lo que sea que Kuwabara esté estirando...si no me equivoco son fuegos artificiales, no? Bueno como sea).

La foto salió realmente graciosa y divertida. Esa fue una gran noche para todos y en especial para Kurama y Botan que habían revelado algo más grande dentro de su amistad: el amor.

Fin

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno como ya les dije hace mucho que no escribía más fics, estaba con mucha pereza jajaja….pero bueh aquí tienen otro fic de KxB, espero que les haya gustado xD


End file.
